I wont leave you
by PearlshippingMuch
Summary: What if season's three school shooting was the other way around? Haley is shot and Lucas comes to save her. Laley. Dont like it dont click it. Oneshot.


**Summary: What if season's three school shooting was the other way around? Haley is shot and Lucas comes to save her. Laley. Dont like it dont click it. Oneshot.**

**Mmk so the wording and all isnt exactly the same because Im not watching the ep at the same time. This was written for fun. Kthxbye.**

Brooke Davis had her hand on the glass door before noticing the overweight figure pointing a gun in her and her roomates direction. She let out a scream which sparked the others attention, and they both ducked for cover, sheilding their faces from the broken glass falling ontop of them both.

Jimmy Edwards looked at the hand that pulled the trigger to the gun he held. Screams filled his ears and he quickly put the gun back into his jumper pocket, running off and leaving the wounded behind.

Coach Whitey Durahm stepped off the bus to see hundreds of students running in every direction. 'What the hell?' He muttered to himself looking around him.

Lucas Scott ran off the school bus and held his girlfriend tight. 'Brooke.' was the only word he got out before she broke down into tears.

'Lucas he had a gun! Haley was next to me but I've lost her Lucas, I cant find her!' She screamed over her tears. Lucas hugged Brooke consoleing her and then sighted Nathan getting off the bus. 'Nathan!' Brooke screamed escaping from her boyfriends arms. 'Haley, she was right next to me, but he had a gun and-'

Nathan cut her off. 'Where is she!?' He shouted scared.

'I don't know, I've lost her! Im sorry!' She cried then being pushed onto the bus by Whitey. 'Wait!' She screamed.

'We'll find her Brooke!' Lucas said running off Nathan close behind.

'Get on this bus!' Whitey screamed after them, but quickly went back to getting other students on the bus when they didn't comply.

Mouth and Peyton were huddled away in the AV room, headphones tight on their ears, watching school secuirity tapes to try and locate the person who broke into the time capsule.

Almost an hour later, Lucas quietly entered the deserted library, holding a metal baseball bat firmly in his hand. Walking along the bookshelves, looking in each one until he saw a small brunette girl holding her knee with her palms, trying stopping blood flowing from the wound. He immediantly drop the bat sparking the girl attention. Lucas nearly broke down when he saw her tear stained cheeks and drowsy eyes.

'Haley.' He choked out rushing to her side. He dropped to knees and pulled her into a tight hug. 'We've been looking everywhere for you.'

'Lucas, oh my god. Your always here, your always saving me.' She said crying into his shoulder. 'It was your friend, Jimmy Edwards. He was the one with the gun.' She said pulling herself from his shoulder and looking at him straight in the eyes.

'Jimmy did this?' He asked, but shook his head. 'Oh Jimmy.'

'Some glass got into my knee when the bullet hit the door.' She said turning her head to her knee. 'I havn't been able to stop it.'

Lucas looked at her wounded leg to see blood had rushed along the carperted floor. He let his mouth drop as he tried to find words. 'Oh Haley, I- We have to find a way out.' He said sitting up, but being stopped by Haley's arm.

'No please Lucas don't leave me.' She cried tightening her grip on his arm.

'Hales-'

'Lucas please. I don't want to be left alone.' She cried again. Lucas gave in and sat down next to Haley wrapping a arm around her shoulder.

'I won't leave you.' He said kissing her forehead. She bought her head to his shoulder and cried her pain into it. Lucas hated hearing her cries, he also hated seeing the blood along the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to picture something other than the blood dripping from her knee. Her sobs began to weaken and Lucas noticed this. He quickly open his eyes to the faint Haley James Scott placed on his shoulder. 'Haley?' He said putting his hands onto her head and lifting it for her. She could hardly keep her eyes open for the period of five seconds.

'Luke..' She said softly, her eyes drooping close.

'Haley no stay awake.' With that she used all her strength to keep her eyes open. 'Tell me about Nathan. Tell me what you two did last night.'

'We watched deal or no deal..' She said chuckling a little.

'Thats great Haley, what did you do the night before?' He asked in the attempt to keep her awake.

'We had sex.' She said unknowingly.

'Didn't need to know that, but alright. What did you and Brooke do lately?'

'We-we made pasta for breakfast.' She stuttered.

Lucas chuckled a little and looked back down at her knee. 'Hales, we need to put pressure on that knee okay?' Haley shook her head and bought her knee up to her face.

'It's fine I swear.'

'Haley please.' He said ripping off a small piece off his t-shirt, then tieing it firmly against the knee. Haley grunted in pain but he didn't notice. He didn't feel a piece of glass and a cut on the knee – it was a hole. Haley had been shot. He couldn't tell her, it would scare her too much.

When he had finished putting on the material on her knee he quickly leaned back against the bookshelf and put his arm around Haley. 'It's going to be ok Hales.'

'No it's not.' She said shaking her head. 'Im a tutor Luke, I've been shot. I knew it from the beginning.' She said shamefully.

'Why didn't you tell me?' He asked in a sort of raised voice.

'Because you would of wanted me to get help straight away. We would of gone out there and Jimmy would of shot us. If Im going to die I don't want you too aswell.' Lucas nearly broke down, but instead he just let his eyes well up.

'Hales your not going to die.' He reassured her.

'I am if we dont go out there.' She said softly looking down at the blood flowing from the wound.

'Then let me take you Hales.' He said standing up from his sitting position and lifted her bridal style. He struggled with him for a few seconds, but found it hard to keep her strength. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her take him.

'Luke.' She said with pain in her voice once they reached the stairs. Her eyes slowly started to droop close.

'Haley please, stay awake okay?' He said letting a tear slip down his cheek. 'Im not going to loose you.'

Haley looked into his eyes for a moment and found pain. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't say she wasn't going to go, because she didn't think that. So she did the one thing she did best – she kissed him. The kiss was simple and lasted for a short while, and Lucas knew what the kiss meant aswell – goodbye.

'Hales.' He managed to get out. Haley let her head drop into his shoulder as she drifted from conciousness. Lucas sobbed for a few minutes before quickly opening the door of the library and ran down the hallway. When he was close to the next door he heard the loud bang of the other. He stopped in his tracks and hissed. He started to hear footsteps coming from the next corridor. Lucas looked around and found an exit door. He ran to it but being stopped by the sound of a cocking gun. He shifted his gaze to Jimmy standing infront of him, gun aimed at him without hesitation.

'Jimmy, dont do this.' He said scared, his eyes fixed on the gun.

'Lucas I have to do this.' He said simply, his finger gripped firmly onto the trigger. Lucas held his eyes shut tightly. Haley was right, Lucas went out to try and save her and now he is going to get shot. Or is he? Lucas slowly opened his eyes to see Jimmy had lowered the gun and his eyes were transfixed on the motionless Haley. 'I didn't mean for this.' He gaped. 'I just wanted them to notice me.'

'People do notice you Jimmy.' Lucas said trying to reassure his ex-friend. Instead Jimmy bought the gun back to eye level.

'Lies!' he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the corridor. 'Do you know what its like to enter a room and leave it without anyone noticing you?'

'Of course Jimmy. Everyone does.'

'That doesn't happen to them everyday of their lives.' Jimmy said tears welling them up in his eyes.

'Jimmy thats not true.'

Jimmy just chuckled and tighten his grip on the gun he held. 'It is true! I was gone for three weeks and when I came back no one noticed! Do you want to know why I was gone? Because I took about fourteen pills. Doctors ruled it out as an accident but heck, who can accidently slip fourteen pills into their mouth? No one noticed.'

Lucas lowered his head to fix his gaze on Haley. 'Jimmy if you let us go now, this will all be okay. You havn't killed anyone.'

'You know thats not true now Lucas. She's long gone.' Lucas was about to let go of Haley and shake the gun out of his hand, but instead his uncle intervined.

'Jimmy, let them go.' Keith said entering through the exit door Lucas was heading for. He stood infront of Lycas and Haley and they slowly headed towards the exit door, Keith protecting them.

'Keith.' Lucas said calling his uncle.

'Go Lucas.' He said without turning his head.

'I love you.' He said before running down the dark corridor. He could see the light, and hear a lot of sirens. He ran faster eager to get Haley the help she needed. When he stepped into the light he saw Brooke and Karen started to run before him. They were stopped by SWAT officers who took Haley from his arms and started to search him. Lucas was pushed to the floor but never tore his gaze away from Haley who was being put onto a stretcher.

Once Lucas was cleared, the ambulance had already sped off before he could get to it. He stood in the space where it was once park and watched as it briskly turned a sharp corner. Everyone started to get hazy, all he could remember was a person rushing into his arms hugging him tight. He didn't react in anyway, he just simply looked ahead.

* * *

At the hospital, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Karen were in the waiting room waiting on a update on Haley's condition. Lucas was sitting on a chair with his elbows on his knees, Brooke sitting closely next to him. Peyton was sitting next to Karen talking about the days events while Nathan was pacing around the waiting room. Pacing annoyed Lucas.

A doctor entered the room with a notepad and everyone immediantly shot up, waiting for him to speak. 'Perry Maree Simpson?' The doctor ask and a middle-aged man stood up. Brooke found Lucas' hand and grip it tight before sitting back down again. Nathan went back to his pacing which annoyed Lucas a lot.

'Dude, can you please just sit?' Lucas pleaded tiredly.

'What am I suppose to do then? Click a pen? Twiddle my thumbs?' Nathan exclaimed. Everyone could tell he was scared for his wife. Everybody was scared for his wife.

'You could just sit and read a magazine or something.' Lucas said softly, not wanting to make an argument. Nathan complied and took a nearby magazine and sat down. He turn the pages fast making them sound off an annoying whisking noise.

Lucas ran his hands through his hair and let out an annoyed grunt. 'You know what? Go back to pacing.'

Twenty minutes later another doctor came out. 'Haley James-Scott.' He called out. The group of five immediantly rushed over to him. 'I can see your all eagar. Haley will be fine. We gave her a blood transfusion so she is a little drowsy, and she's going to need to keep off that leg for a good couple of weeks. But all and all she will be fine.' The doctor smiled and everyone felt releived.

'Can we see her?' Brooke asked.

'Yes, but only for a short while. She needs to get some rest. She is in room 315.' With that, Lucas and Nathan raced to her room which was close-by. They both entered the room at the same time to find Haley lying down on her bed, smiling at them both when they entered the room. Her eyes look tired and her hair was messy. But neither really cared because she was okay.

Nathan pushed his way through Lucas and gave his wife a tight hug. 'Your okay.' He smiled simply gripping her tighter.

'Yeah, thanks to Luke.' She replied tiredly. 'He pretty much saved me back there.'

Nathan walked other to his brother and gave him a family hug and thanked him. When they were going to go back the Haley, she had already fallen to sleep due to the blood transfusion. Nathan kissed his wifes head. 'I love you, Haley James-Scott.' He said exiting the room.

Lucas headed over towards Haley's bedside and took her hand. He looked at her for a few minutes before kissing it gently. 'So do I.' He said simply exiting the room.

Lucas walked down the corridor happy that Haley was okay, but when he reached the end of the corridor his heart broke when he saw his mother in tears with two policemen and Peyton comforting her. Brooke dashed into his arms and cried into his chest but he remained confused. Nathan walked slowly towards him and looked at him straight in the eye. 'It's Keith.'

**Yeah, I couldn't end it without anyone knowing about Keith. Kinda stuffed it up, but this was a Laley fanfic so it shouldnt really matter cause its aint some Kucas thing. Lol I just made that up just then... Anyway I hope you liked my first go at a one tree hill one-shot, in fact a one-shot all together! Please review and if it is well liked I might even make a two-quel or however it's spelt.**

**Love always Kait.**


End file.
